Your A True Friend Song Fan Fiction
by The Wiccan Writer Next Door
Summary: This one is for my very best friend in the whole wide world. Using Hannah Montana's True Friend song. Sad this one is for you. And Happy Birthday babe, one more year then you can watch porn. LOL


**Your A True Friend Song Fan Fiction**

**This one is for my very best friend in the whole wide world. Using Hannah Montana's True Friend song. Sad this one is for you. And Happy Birthday babe, one more year then you watch porn. LOL**

Melinda is writing on a JLS Happy 17th Birthday card.

_We sign our cards  
And letters BFF_  
Terri and Melinda are sitting down on Melinda's bed, laughing.

_You've got  
A million way  
To make me laugh_  
"Hey don't talk her like that!" Terri yells at a girl who called Melinda a whore.

_You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
It's so good  
To have you around  
_A six year old version of Melinda and Terri are playing in a playground.

"What's your secret?" Terri asked.

"Don't tell, but I'm a witch." Melinda said.

_You know the secrets  
I could never tell_

"Come on Mellie. Tell me what's upsetting you. Is it your brothers again, because I'll get them." Terri asked. Melinda just laughed and then Terri joins in.

_And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell_

Melinda and Terri are shopping in their favourite shop Blue Banana.

_Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell_

Melinda and Terri are walking, as they are about the cross the road to get to Terri's house. Melinda is about to step in front of a car when Terri pulls her back.

_Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground_  
Terri and Melinda are messing around in McDonalds and throwing chips at each other.  
_You're a true friend  
You're here till the end_  
"Melinda, I know you. Come on tell me what's wrong and I'll buy you a lollipop." Terri said to a worried looking Melinda.

_You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right_  
Melinda is her room talking on the phone. Terri is also in her room and on her phone.

_Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again_  
Melinda and Terri are both wearing half a friendship necklace.

_You're a true friend_  
"Terri I'm sorry. But I can't make it tonight. I can't really explain right now but I will make it up to you. I swear." Melinda said.

"It's fine. We can watch the movie another night." Terri said.  
_You don't get angry  
When I change the plans_  
Melinda runs up to Terri.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Melinda says.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it. And I'm sorry to." Terri says.

_Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances_

"No Emmett is gay." Melinda said.

"No he's not." Terri said.

"Yes yes he is." Melinda said.

"No I'm not. I'm married to a woman." Emmett said.

"This is the part where you say I told you so." Melinda said.

"I'm not gonna say it." Terri said.  
_You Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
_Melinda and Terri are sitting down watching Heroes on TV.

_I'm so lucky  
That I found_

_A true friend_

Melinda and Terri are talking in a corner. Melinda is crying.  
_You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right_  
Melinda and Terri are talking on MSN.

_Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again_  
Melinda and Terri are singing along to Ke$ha on the bus stop.  
_True friends will go  
To the ends of the earth_  
Melinda hands Terri a pink present bag.

"Happy Birthday Terri!" Melinda said.

_Till they find  
The things you need_  
Melinda and Terri are having a sleepover in Melinda's living room. Melinda is eating Cookie Dough ice-cream and Terri is eating Toffee. They are watching the Lost Boys.

_Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in  
_Melinda and Terri are having a pillow fight.

_A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
_"Are you okay?" Terri asked Melinda.

_You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right_  
Melinda and Terri are sitting on the swings in the park near Terri's house, talking.

_Talk with me now  
And into the night,_  
Terri sends a Facebook 'hearts' to Melinda.

_No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end_  
"Hey how are you coping?" Terri asked a sad looking Melinda.

_You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right_  
Melinda sends a text to Terri. Terri quickly replys. Melinda sends another text.

_Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again_  
Melinda and Terri are in bikini tops and shorts laying on the beach.  
_You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend_

Melinda knocks on Terri's door. Terri opens it and the two friends hug.


End file.
